Sweet Love
by Soup-and-Potatoes
Summary: Yami, a popular teen at Domino High, meets Yugi, a sweet, fun girl who love adventure! YamixYugi FEMALE YUGI!  Hopefully better than it sounds! lol No serious drama in this one.  Very slight Tea bashing. Rating may go up later!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know that there are people out there who don't really like to read female Yugi stories, but after switching this around, I realized that it would be a better story if Yugi was female, his character is just was to girl-like to not be a girl in this story! xD Don't worry, though, most of my future fics will have the male Yugi. :P**

**Me: To the disclaimer!**

**Yugi: Brandi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Yami: She only owns the idea of this fanfiction! ;D**

* * *

Prologue

Hi, I'm Yami Sennen. I'm pretty popular in my school. I'm relatively short, with star shaped hair that is black with dark red on the tips and yellow bangs.

I'm actually a normal teenager, as close to normal as you can be when you're the most popular teen in your school. Well, maybe I shouldn't put it that way…Anyway, I have three truly good friends. Malik, Bakura, and Seto. We were the four most popular in the school, and one would think that that was the reason we were all friends. But the truth is that we were friends since we were little, we were just lucky enough to all be popular so that I could hang out with them.

I have a girlfriend, whose name is Tea Gardner. I actually despise her. She was stuck up, preppy, and was always trying to get my attention. I mean, I'm just a _little _stuck up when it comes to doing something I'm good at, but I'm not so that I have to have fake friends and boyfriends.

Anyway, this is the story of me finding my best friend, and love.

Chapter one

Today is the first day of school. Though it wouldn't be much different from last year, it would be my second year at Domino High School. Only the first years wouldn't understand the rules, but I was sure they would catch on easily.

I quickly dressed in the school uniform, ate my breakfast, and left for the school. When I arrived at the relatively large school, I quickly found my locker and found my first class. Placing my materials on a desk in the back row, which only consisted of two seats, the rest of the desks were in rows of four seats.

I soon ran out of the class room and found my friends. It was quite hot, so we decided to spend out morning sitting by a tree in the front of the school. We talked about some of the new students we saw, and laughed at some of the different and strange hairstyles we spotted.

"Woah! Yami, that chick's hair is just like yours!" Malik said.

I looked in the direction the Malik was staring, and saw the girl he was talking about. She had yellow bangs, and most of her hair was black, but the very tips where a dark red. Her hair was in a ponytail, and I barely got a glimpse of her large, innocent, violet eyes.

The teen was talking to her friends. All of them were men except her. One had blond hair and blue eyes, the other with white hair and brown eyes.

I didn't look away from the girl, and continued to watch as she walked into the school doors. Seto whistled.

"Cat got your tongue, Yami?" I whipped head around and glared at Seto.

"If you tell Tea you're _dead_. Got that?" I growled. Bakura howled with laughter.

"That give us _all _the more reason to!" I glared at him, and he raised up his hands as if in surrender. "Hey! I never said I really was going to!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking towards the school doors, only to be interrupted by my girlfriend, Tea. "Oh, Yami-kins! I missed you!" She squealed, running up and kissing me on the cheek. I pushed her away and wiped off my cheek. It felt like Tea had raped my face, not pleasant.

"Hello Tea." I said, putting on an obviously fake smile. Inwardly hoping that she would realize it was fake. But knowing Tea, she wouldn't notice, she was too lost in her own world to notice anything around her.

Ignoring the death grip she had on my arm, I walked into the school and to my classroom. I was happy that Tea didn't have that class with me, and so I had a reason to go in without her.

At first I was the only one in the classroom, but students soon filed into the room, most of them choosing seats around the middle. About a minute before the bell was to ring, I heard an angelic voice.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I looked up, only to see the girl from earlier, my look alike, it seemed. I smiled.

"Nope." I replied. She sat down, and put out her hand, I took it and shook it.

"I'm Yugi." She said.

"Yami." I was able to reply before the bell rang, signaling that class was starting.

It wasn't long before I felt a piece of paper slip under my fingers. I opened the folded the paper and read the cute handwriting:

_So Yami, what do you like to do? I like to play games. Infact, I live at the Kame Game Shop with my grandfather. He likes games, too, as you might be able to tell. Seeing as he owns a game shop. (:_

_Yugi_

I smiled as I read the piece of paper, and quickly wrote back in my elegant slanted writing.

_Yugi, I must say, I haven't passes notes in class since... I think third grade. Though I'm sure that the teachers don't mind as much now, asd long as we get good grades on our tests! I like some games also. My favorite is called 'Duel Monsters'. My friends think I'm a master at it! Haha, I'm not quite so sure about that_

_I actually like to draw in my free time, here's an example:_

I drew a quick sketch of our teacher's face, except with a stuck up/posh expression on his face. He was also holding up his finger as if stating something.

_Haha, couldn't think of anything better to draw!_

_Yami_

I quickly passed the note to Yugi, making sure the teacher didn't see. When Yugi finished reading, I heard her giggle quietly. I saw her scribble something on to the piece of paper before passing it back.

_Yami, haha! You're a pretty funny guy! I've actually heard from some people you're the most popular guy in the school, is that true? Because as far as I'm concerned, the most popular guys are always stuck up jerks! Would you like to hang out sometime? Does that sound fun to you?_

_I also heard you have a girlfriend, Tea. Doesn't look like your type, do you even like her? Haha, sorry if I sound like I'm trying to intrude so I can go tell my friends about you, I'm not that kind of person. (:_

_Yugi_

I read the note and quickly wrote back.

_Y__ugi, yes, I think I'm the most popular as far as I've heard. But I don't let it get to me too much. Haha, I must agree, though I am a little stuck up when it comes to things I know I'm good at! _

_Hanging out sounds fun! You sound like an awesome person!_

_Yeah, Tea is my girlfriend, and you're right, I really don't like her at all. I actually despise her. The only reason we're dating is because when she asked, I thought it would be cool to have a girlfriend.. She's more of a cling-on then a girlfriend. Haha!_

_Yami_

Under my name I drew a chibi Tea and I. Tea was grabbing my arm in a death grip with a big cheesy smile, and I looked terrified and was trying to pull away. After I drew it, I passed over the note. Yugi wrote back:

_Yami, good to know! God, you're so good at drawing! Teach me? PLEASE? Sorry about Tea, just kidding! She looks pretty preppy and annoying to me, wouldn't want to be her!_

_So when do you want to hang out? Tomorrow? Oh, we should go ice skating! Then maybe we could hang out at my place and you could teach me how to draw! And maybe we could play Duel Monsters together! I love that game!_

_Do you know how to ice skate?_

_Yugi_

I laughed at Yugi's excitement.

_Yugi, I'd love to teach you how to draw. Tomorrow sounds good, after school? We could drop off our stuff and go ice skating, but you'd have to teach me! I've never ice skated in my life! Haha, it's an exchange, I'll teach you drawing, and you'll teach me ice skating! Sounds like a plan!_

_Yami_

I quickly passed it over, and when Yugi finished reading the bell rang and I gathered my stuff, and before I could walk out the door, I heard Yugi's voice.

"Yami!" I turned and saw her jumping up to me. "Let's switch phone numbers at lunch, ok?" I smiled.

"Sure, what class do you have next?"

"Math with Mr. Otogi." She groaned. "I've heard he's evil."

I laughed heartily. It was the first real laugh I had laughed in a long time. Yugi smiled at me. "You know, I think we'll be great friends." She said before going to her next class. I smiled and walked happily to my class.

When lunch came around, I quickly spotted Yugi and we switched numbers. I then invited her and her friends to sit with my friends and I at lunch. She asked her friends, and they agreed.

We ate our lunch by the same tree that we sat at this morning. I sat next to Yugi, and we sat talking and laughing.

"You know, I'm surprised Tea hasn't showed up. I mean, yeah, I'm greatful, but still. You'd think by now she would be here trying to rape my face again!" That was enough to make Yugi laugh again. I loved to hear her laugh. You could always tell that it was a true laugh. It was also a beautiful laugh, it was like bells on Christmas morning. It made me smile.

The lunch bell rang, and we all went to our separate classes. In all, I had three classes with Yugi, and, thankfully, none with Tea.

The last bell soon rang, indicating the end of the school day. After class, I met up with Yugi and hugged her goodbye before driving home and jumping on my bed to do my homework.

When I was about half was through it, my thoughts started to wonder to Yugi, and what we were doing tomorrow. Then, as if on cue, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Yugi.

"Hey Yugi!" I said happily.

"Hi Yami! I know this is a random call, but I was so _bored_! Well, I _was _doing my homework but it was boring!" I laughed.

"Looks like we're on the same page then, Yugi. Home work _is _boring!" I heard her let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good! I was hoping you'd feel the same way. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream or something. Gramps is working in the shop and I don't feel like doing homework. So are you up to it?" I smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Ice cream sounds good. Want me to come pick you up?"

"Sure!" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"K, what's your address?"

She told it to me, we said by, and I got into my car, driving to the given address.

I soon arrived at the game shop, and was surprised to see Yugi standing at the door, apparently waiting for me. She was wearing a light green Aeropostale T-shirt and pants with Ugg boots. She also had her hair in a ponytail.

I waved at her and she hoped into the passenger seat. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you! I've just been _so _bored!" I laughed and drove us to the closest ice cream place.

She ordered a double scoop with Strawberry and Cookies N' Cream. I also ordered a double scoop, but with Vanilla and Orange Sherbet. I convinced her to let me pay for the ice cream and we sat down at a table.

She eagerly ate away at her ice cream, as did I. When we were finished, she grinned evilly at me. "Wanna do something fun?" I looked at her.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know… Look in Tea's diary?" I gasped at the suggestion. I hugged her and said, "You're amazing! That's the best idea _ever_!" She laughed at me the dragged me to the car.

"Ok, drive us a block away from her house." She said. I nodded.

"You know, I think it's funny that she even has one. I mean, I wouldn't do this unless I knew she had one, which she does… But still, I don't have a diary anymore!" Yugi agreed with me. She didn't have one either.

When I stopped a block away from Tea's house, Yugi pulled me out of the car. "Ok, when we get there, I need you to tell me which room represents Tea the most, got it? I'm guessing it'll be on the top floor, so we might have some trouble, but it shouldn't be too bad." I nodded, then saluted at her. "Yes ma'am!" That made her giggle.

When we reached Tea's house, we found her room easily, we had to go in through the window, but it wasn't too hard. And, fortunately for us, no one was home.

We climbed to the window just as easily as we found the room, seeing as there was a tree right next to it. When we entered the pink room, it was even more obvious it was her's. Not only was Tea an only child, but she had a passion for dancing, and I think that having DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) and various dancing outfits gave it away.

I was surprised by how easy this was, we even found her diary with ease. It was under her pillow, typical. We quickly turned to the most recent entry, which was yesterday.

_Dear Diary,_

_School starts tomorrow! Ugh! It's so annoying! Especially because I have to pretend that I actually _like _Yami again! Maybe I should just break up with him and act like Tristan is my new boyfriend, even though he's my current one. Oh well, I'll find out some way to break up with him. Or maybe I won't have to. Maybe some girl will come along and catch his interest so I don't have to. _

_I'll think about it._

_Tea_

We quickly put back the diary and left before anyone could come home. On the car ride we talked about what it had said.

"It's easier for you, now, right? Seeing as she really doesn't care for you, right? And you don't want her as your girlfriend. Couldn't you just break up with her?" Yugi said.

"I guess you're right, I _could _break up with her. Just not at school… That way she would probably throw a pretend fit. So, wanna hang out at your house? There still isn't much to do." I suggested. Yugi grinned. "Then you could teach me how to draw like you!" I agreed with her idea.

I parked at the game shop, and we walked in.

"Hi Gramps! This is my new friend, Yami!" Yugi announced to her grandfather who was currently working in the shop. After they were introduced, and after Yugi's grandfather insisted he call him 'Grandpa', they headed upstairs to Yugi's room. They lay on the soft bed at the same time.

"I guess the first thing we'll need is some paper and a pencil," I said. She quickly went and got the supplies from her desk and placed it on the bed, the paper on a clipboard. "now, what would you like to learn first?" Yugi immediately replied "Chibis!" I laughed at her, and showed her the basics, and once she got those down, I taught the more advanced things. When I was done teaching her, she looked at me, then started to draw on the paper.

It took several minutes for her to finish, but the picture was cute. The picture consisted of two people. It was a picture of Yugi and I sitting under a tree with our feet in a stream. Her head was on my shoulder, and she was holding an ice cream cone up to my face. We were both smiling.

I laughed at the picture, suggested we color it. She got out a pack of Prismacolor pencils and we started to color the other person. When it was done, Yugi left the room for a moment and came back with a frame that was the perfect size for the picture. She put it in the frame and smiled.

We spent a little more time together before I decided I should leave before my parents come home and realize that I wasn't home. We walked out of the game shop together and I got in my car.

Yugi waved at me and yelled, "See you tomorrow!"

We had known each other for only a day, and we were already becoming great friends.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Truth be told, this was SEVEN pages! I was kind of disapointed when I found out that it was only about 3,000 words. lol**

**But I do hope you liked it! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction that I'm actually enjoying writing! Please review, fav, add on story alert... any of that stuff! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I think that some of you probably thought the break up with Tea would be exciting, and that she would throw a fit, but with the diary entry in the last chapter, I didn't think that would work out right... So I just kind of left it so she would be kind of like: Oh, he just broke up with me? What? I just don't really care for Tea and want her out of my story already! xD haha**

**Yugi: I still don't like that you made me a girl...**

**Me: I know, Yugi, I feel the same, but the girly you in this story just works!**

**Yami: Yup, I have to agree with her on that one, Aibou.**

**Yugi: *glares* Whatever...**

**Yami: YamixYugixLovexForever does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or it's characters! Only the idea for this story!**

**Me: By the way, I have him say the 'idea' for the story, because this isn't really one of those stories that has a b'ass plot that's epic and suspenseful. heheh...**

* * *

Today was the following Friday. The day that Yugi and I had planned would be the day that I would break up with Tea. We decided that lunch time would be a good time, and carried on with our day until then. When the time came, and we had finished eating, we started searching for her.

"Do you think she'd be in the girl's bathroom? You know, check her make-up and stuff?" Yugi asked. I nodded my head.

"You go look, you may be right. I'll check if she's in the cafeteria or by her locker." She giggled.

"I feel like I'm on some kind of mission! Yes sir!" she saluted me. I saluted back and said. "Yes ma'am!" We laughed, then ran off to our designated areas. I first checked Tea's locker, and found she wasn't there, so I quickly searched the cafeteria. No luck. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Yugi.

_No luck, u?_

_Yami_

A few seconds later I received a text back.

_No luck either. U know, we haven't seen her since the first day of school. Did she transfer or sumthing?_

_Yugi_

I gasped at the idea. What if she _had_ transferred or moved somewhere? I quickly texted back.

_Should I call her and c?_

_Yami_

_Good idea, yes._

_Yugi_

I easily found Tea on my contacts list and called. Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?" I sighed in relief.

"Hey Tea, this is Yami." I replied. I heard a pause.

"Oh. What do you want?"

"Oh, well… two things really…first, where are you?" I heard another, but longer, pause.

"I'm not in Domino right now. Now, what's the second thing?" I took a deep breath before replying.

"Tea. I don't really think our relationship is working out. I'm… breaking up with you." I heard her gasp, but she didn't seem angered like I almost expected.

"Ok, well, bye then…" The line went dead, so I quickly texted Yugi.

_She says she's not in Domino. Broke up with her._

_Yami_

_K meet me by lunch tree _

_Yugi_

_K_

_Yami_

I walked to the tree where we always ate our lunch. I waited for a few moments before looking around. I gasped. I saw Yugi's friends hanging out with my old friends! I felt my mouth go dry. That was _not _expected.

I felt a hand move my shoulder, and I looked up to see Yugi sitting next to me. I smiled at her.

"You okay? You looked surprised at something." She asked, in a worried tone. I nodded my head in the direction I was looking before. She laughed at me when she saw what had surprised me. "You're silly, Yami," I pouted at her.

The bell for lunch rang, but before I could stop pouting, Yugi kissed my jutted out lip and ran off, leaving me blushing wildly.

One Month Later

Ever since that Monday, the start of school, Yugi and I had hung out with each other after school everyday we could. We hadn't even seen Tea since she disappeared, and since I had broken up with her.

"…Aaaaaand…I will attack your life points directly with my Dark Magician! I WIN!" Yugi exclaimed. I laughed at her excitement. I looked back at Yugi who had stopped for a moment to think, before grinning at me.

"We should have a sleepover!" she squealed. "Really?" I asked. She nodded her head up and down ferociously. I smiled and called my mom.

"Hello Yami," my mother said.

"Hello Mother, how are you?" I replied.

"Good, now, I know you've called for something, what is it?" I laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if I could sleep over at my friend Yugi's house, she _really _wants to! See?" I held the phone out to Yugi. "Hi Mrs. Sennen! Could Yami and I PLEASE have a sleepover? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" I laughed, and brought the phone back to my ear. I heard my mother chuckle.

"She's a keeper Yami, I like her much more than Tea!"

"I agree, but she's not my girlfriend, Mom…"

I heard Mom laugh at what I said.

"Well, I guess I'll be expecting you to be over to get your stuff, then?" She said before hanging up.

I turned to Yugi who was looking at me with her big eyes. I started to talk in a sad tone. "She said she'll be seeing me at home…" I then made myself sound very happy. "To pick up my stuff!" I exclaimed. Yugi squealed, and jumped into my arms. "Yay!" She yelled. I just laughed and we got in the car and drove to my house.

Yugi was talking with my mother downstairs while I packed. I made sure to bring my laptop and some drawing pencils and paper. Just in case.

When I walked back down the stairs, I heard Yugi squeal, and I saw her hug my mother tightly. "Thank you! You're so kind!" I walked over to Yugi.

"What's with all the squealing?" I teased. Yugi grinned. "Oh, nothing! We should get going! I want to watch a movie!" My mom laughed at her.

"See you kids!" She said. Yugi hugged mom again, and when we were about to leave she called, "See you, mom!" I looked at her curiously, and she just shook her head at me. "What? You're mom said she didn't care!" I rolled my eyes. "But I'm sure that wasn't what you were squealing about." I stated. She turned to me.

"Nope!

The first thing we did to set up the sleepover was sleeping arrangements. Yugi didn't want me sleeping on the floor, and I didn't want her to sleep on the floor.

"How about we just share the bed then?" She suggested. "Um, wouldn't that be a bit weird?" she giggled. "Not at all!" We jumped on the bed, and turned on the movie. When we were in the middle of the movie, Yugi turned on the lamp on her side table, and pulled a book out of a drawer. It said 'Diary' on the front of it. I stared at her, confused.

"I thought you didn't have a diary?" she sighed. "Well, I haven't used it in two years. I have something I want to write in it, something I never want to forget. So, I'm going to use it again." I handed her a pen, and continued to watch the movie, not wanting to snoop into what she was writing.

When the movie was finished, she still wasn't done writing. She looked like she was in deep thought. I looked at the book and touched her shoulder. She turned to me in question. "I was wondering… Can I write something in there? I want to write you a note you'll never forget." She smiled, turned the page, and handed me the book and pen.

I smiled back. She wasn't going to snoop into what I was writing until I was done.

I sighed, and started writing.

_Dear Yugi,_

_You're the bestest friend I've ever had in all my years of living. I know bestest isn't a word, but I don't think that matters, do you? I hope you like this note, because it wouldn't be nice to have to rip out a page in your diary. So, let's hope this is worth it._

_Yugi, I've only known you for a month, but I feel like you're the most amazing and wonderful person I've ever met. I can't help that I've grown feelings for you since we met, and that I want to be more then your bestfriend. I'm sure you feel at least close to the same way, I don't think I'd write this if I didn't think so._

_Forever Yours,_

_Yami_

I smiled, and handed the book back to Yugi. I watched her the entire time she read, and saw all the smiles that appeared on her face. I knew that it was worth it.

When she was done, she turned to me with happy tears in her eyes. I smiled at her, before she launched herself into my arms. When she stopped hugging me, I wiped away her tears. She looked up at me and placed her hand my cheek.

At first, she just brushed her lips against mine, before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me full force. I was shocked at first, but quickly complied. The kiss lasted for God knows how long, before we had to break away for air. We just stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"So you-," I started, but she giggled at me. "Just call me 'girlfriend'." I grinned at her. "and you can call me 'boyfriend'." I said, before locking her lips into another kiss.

We spent the rest of that Friday night on my laptop, looking at random photos. I also let her do her own thing. I saw that she had saved a document on it.

"What's that?" I said, pointing to the words she had typed on the screen. She pushed the laptop over to me. She stared at me the whole time I read.

_Hi, I'm Yugi Motou. I'm a normal sixteen year old, if you called dating one of the most popular kids in your high school normal. But, that's kind of okay, right? Anyway, I feel that it would be nice to tell my story to the world, even if it hasn't come to a close yet._

_Today was my first day at Domino High. A local high school that was just a few minutes walk from my house. No more then a mile._

_I quickly changed into my school uniform, put my hair into a ponytail, and ran down the stairs to eat my breakfast. When I was finished, I grabbed my bag and ran to school, hoping that I would get some extra time before school was to start._

_When I reach the school, it wasn't long before I met up with my friends, Ryou and Joey. We walked into the school together, put our belongings in our lockers, and explored the school, finding all our classes in the process._

_It wasn't long before I knew I had to get to class, so I quickly got my materials and ran to the classroom I had for first hour. There was only one seat that looked like it was open. It was in the back next to a handsome boy, who's hair was quite similar to my own. Though it was more _boy-ish_. I asked him if the seat was open, and he replied that it wasn't._

_After a few minutes of class, I had started to get bored, and quickly wrote a note to the boy, who's name was Yami, and passes it to him._

_For the rest of the hour we passed notes, and we switched numbers at lunch._

That was all she had written. I passed the laptop back to her. "That was good. Though, I wonder if you'll just keep it all on my computer and never show it to anyone else!" I teased. "Yeah, but at least I'm showing it to _someone_!" I ruffled her hair, which she had taken out of her ponytail a while ago. She quickly swapped my hair away from her hair, and shut down the computer. Yawning as she did so.

"I'm going to get in my pj's now…" she yawned before walking to the bathroom with a pile of clothes in her arms. I took that chance to get into the pair of gym shorts I always wore to bed. I didn't like to wear too much to bed, but it was awkward for me to be naked. So I just wore the shorts.

After that, I jumped into 'my side' of the bed, as Yugi had put it. I saw Yugi walk out of the door in a tank and gym shorts. She crawled into the bed, and turned off her lamp. Before I heard her breath even out, I heard her whisper, "Goodnight, Yami," I whispered 'goodnight', back, and soon fell into my own slumber.

I woke up before Yugi, and blushed when I saw her. She had turned around in her sleep, and was now facing me, her face cuddled into my bare chest. Her legs were also tangled into mine.

It looked like I would be stuck in this position with her until she woke up. Damn. I decided it would just be better to fall back asleep. And so I did.

The next time I woke up, Yugi was shaking me, trying to wake me up. I groaned and pushed her hands around. I heard her giggle at me. I opened my eyes and pouted at her, hoping it would have the desired effect. It didn't.

She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before hoping out of the bed, dragging me with her.

I yelled in surprise when she pushed me into the bathroom, throwing some of my clothes in after me. I heard her call from behind the closed door.

"Hurry up and get ready! I want to go shopping!" I chuckled and quickly dressed; embarrassed that she had even chosen out a pair of boxers for me.

I grabbed my wallet, and she grabbed her purse. After we ate breakfast, she tookd my hand and dragged me to my car. I drove us to the local shopping mall, and when we arrived she jumped out. I followed her to an American Eagle store, and helped her pick out some shirts. At another store, she bought a new pair of Ugg boots, she told me that they were her favorite kind of shoe.

We browsed a jewelry store, and she gazed fondly at a heart shaped locket, that had little violet and ruby colored diamonds all over the outside.

"I'll buy it for you if you want it that badly," I said to her. She gaped at me. "Really? You would do that? But, I'd feel like I was using you for your money or something!" I chuckled at her. "I wouldn't feel like that was the case, though." I didn't wait for her response and asked the man at the counter if I could buy the locket.

He handed it to me in a case. When we left the store, I stopped her, and placed the necklace on her neck. "There." She gave me a chaste kiss and thanked me.

We spent the rest of the day shopping at random stores. Laughing and talking the whole time. We were both tired, and passed out on Yugi's bed when we got back from the trip. We were shopping for three hours!

After a while, we started watching a movie, though I wasn't paying attention. I didn't think she was either, but I didn't ask.

For the duration of the movie, I was thinking about my feelings for Yugi. I did like her, but how much exactly? If was to fall in love with Yugi, how long would that take?

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! I love them!**

**And by the way...I know there are some people out there who have said that they don't really like fics where Yugi is a girl, and I understand. Yugi was actually going to be a guy in this story, but I realized it just wouldn't work with how I want Yugi to be in this story... And I know that Yugi is kind of OOC...haha...yeah...**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


End file.
